Sailor Moon Infinity Storm: Primordial Beast Fusion Masters, Galaxy Star Protectors Of The Multiple Dimensions, Champions Of The Light
Sailor Moon Infinity Storm: Primordial Beast Fusion Masters, Galaxy Star Protectors Of The Multiple Dimensions, Champions Of The Light & The Dark Realms- Heroes Of Destiny & Successors Of The Gods And The Ancient Holy Grand Saints is a fan fictional series based on the Japanese Anime series, Sailor Moon. This is also a alternate universal retelling of the anime with following the same storyline as This is the Tweleth Multi-crossover series, but it revolves around Sailor Moon & Digimon with a lot of major reference from other anime, cartoon shows, movies, & video games. Plot Sailor Soldiers Solar System Sailor Scouts *Sailor Moon *Sailor Earth *Sailor Sun *Sailor Mercury *Sailor Mars *Sailor Jupiter *Sailor Venus *Sailor Uranus *Sailor Neptune *Sailor Pluto *Sailor Saturn Autobots Primes / Prime Leaders Autobots Dinobots Wreckers Aerialbots / Superion Protectobots / Defensor The 9 Maximals Cybertron Elite Guard Headmasters Digi-Destined Original Chosen *''Tai Kamiya & Agumon'' **''Greymon'' **''MetalGreymon'' **''WarGreymon'' **''VictoryGreymon'' **''Omnimon'' *''Matt Ishida & Gabumon'' **''Garurumon'' **''WereGarurumon'' **''MetalGarurumon'' **''ZeedGarurumon'' **''Omnimon'' *''Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon'' **''Birdramon'' **''Garudamon'' **''Phoenixmon'' *''Izzy Izumi & Tentomon'' **''Kabuterimon'' **''MegaKabuterimon'' **''HerculesKabuterimon'' *''Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon'' **''Togemon'' **''Lillymon'' **''Rosemon'' *''Joe Kido & Gomamon'' **''Ikkakumon'' **''Zudomon'' **''Plesiomon'' *''T.K. Takaishi & Patamon'' **''Angemon'' **''MagnaAngemon'' **''Seraphimon'' **''Pegasusmon'' *''Kari Kamiya & Gatomon'' **''Angewomon'' **''Magnadramon / Ophanimon'' **''Nefertimon'' *''Yagami Kasaumori & Dracomon'' **''Coredramon'' **''Wingdramon'' **''Slayerdramon'' **''Examon'' *''Dawn Shinamori & Coronamon & Lunamon'' **''Firamon & Lekismon'' **''Flaremon & Crescemon'' **''Apollomon & Dianamon'' **''Olympianmon'' Holy Knights / Guardians Of Looney Tune Kingdom Time Space Administration Bureau Winx Club Allies Worlds Movies Television Shows Video Games Extras *Princess Serenity survived The Fall Of The Silver Millenium by leaving with Sailor Uranus & Sailor Neptune to Pluto. *Sailors Uranus, Neptune ,& Pluto trained Serenity to be a warrior and a great queen. She also became The New Queen Of The Silver Millenium & Moon Kingdom after Queen Beryl & Queen Metalia's assult. *The Inner Sailor Soldiers were reborn on Earth without Serenity. *The Imperium Silver Crystal passes onto Serenity after her mother, Queen Selenity died. *Sailor Sun & Sailor Earth shall be awakened in the war against The Dark Kingdom *During her trainning, Queen Serenity managed to fuse The Imperium Silver Crystal resulting in drastic changes in her appearance. *Digimon follows the storyline of Draon Ball Z Kai in this multi-crossover *Serenity, The inners & outers possess Celestial Gears, powerful sacred artifacts created from The Gods to help them vanquish evil. The Sailor Soldier Civilization possess The Celestial Gears. *Sailor Earth is Prince Endymion's older sister, she was reborn with her brother in the 20th Century. *Sailor Sun is Queen Serenity's sister, she is also sent to be reborn on Earth. *Queen Serenity IV ascends intoSailor Cosmos when she fights Sailor Chaos in the fifth season. Category:Transformers Fanfiction Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fiction Category:Movies Category:TV Shows Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Video Games Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fiction Category:Winx Club Fan Fiction Category:Dragon Ball Fan Fictions Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai Fan Fiction Category:Digimon Fusion Fan Fictions Category:Sailor Moon Primordial X-Storm Fan Fictions